Bill and Dipper Drabble!
by Widget Power
Summary: Why not? Begging everyone for...Prompts? :3 Rated M because that's how far I'm willing to go!


I'm shaking like a leaf. I don't know why, though. It should be easy to ask, right? I'm a chaotic spirit in a human body, and yet I can't stop my hands from quivering.

The whole day I had been researching. I had been introduced to a movie called Kate & Leopold. I'd watched about four movies so far, and all of them contained explosions, plot twists, and various other things I enjoyed, but never the type of feeling I got from watching this movie. It's weird to watch bags of blood press their lips against each other, but the first time it had happened made me want…more. Every time the main characters kissed, I shivered and bit my finger harder and harder, until blood dripped down my hand.

Directly after, I excused myself, giving the excuse that my vessel needed rest, and dove into the Internet. I looked up pictures, videos, and tutorials on how humans did it. I accidentally found my way onto a few story-writing websites, where I found descriptions of kisses as " _The sensual tingle that coursed up and down my spine was as delicious as the taste of his lips against mine"_ and " _I felt his tongue snake between my teeth and beckon mine out into his. I obeyed"_ and other nonsense. Still, my curiosity remained unsuppressed. I wanted to try it.

The one I wanted to try it with was the problem.

Shooting Star was too hyper. Question Mark was too dumb. Stan Pines was out of the question. Red was too laid-back.

It had to be Pine Tree.

And that's why I'm shaking. That's why my toes are clenching and shrinking out of my custom-made leather shoes. That's why I'm wilting quickly. Every objection he may have swirl in my mind. He hates me. He's afraid of me. He's a guy.

I'd looked up boy-boy kisses, of course. I got a lot of pictures that made my neck sweat and my face flush, as well as the three million internet squealing girls. The gifs made me want Pine Tree more. The way they clung to each other, how close they were, how their tongues attacked each other. One of the humans looked like Pine Tree.

He's sitting on the rug, watching some show called Family Guy. I edge in, computer under my arm, and take a seat on the empty chair.

"H-hi, Pine Tree…" I begin. Nice, Cipher. Nice. Smooth. Suave.

"Oh hey Bill. What's up? Whoa…" He turns and looks at me. "You look a little under the weather. What's the problem?"

"Oh…uh…nothing…" I cough and place the laptop gently on my legs. "Look, uh…Pine Tree?"

"Yeah?" He mutes the TV.

"Uh… I have a favor to ask."

"I'm not shaking hands for anything." He answers automatically.

"NO! No, I wasn't talking about that…kind of favor…"

"Then what were you talking about?" His voice had dropped in pitch. He's not okay with me being here. I feel panic rise and blood pump through my veins.

"I…uh…Well, you know how…uh…Shooting Star showed me Kate and Leopold today?"

"Oh, god. Yeah, I hate that movie." He scratches the side of his head.

"R-right…right…uh…Pine Tree?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh… You know how…at the end of the movie…they…uh…kiss?"

"Uh…yeah. I've watched it like four times."

"Pine Tree…I know this is the most awkward favor I've ever asked of you, but… Can I try that on you?"

"Huh?" It takes him a second.

I give him the most confident grin I can.

"Wait…Okay… No. I'm sorry, I just can't." Pine Tree stands and backs up. "Bill…I can't just…I won't be able to… I need to go now. Bye!" He rushes upstairs.

I've messed it up. I've tried too hard. Or not hard enough.

No creation of life. So I'll go into the forest and pick him…flowers. Yeah. Flowers.

 **(brief Dipper POV)**

I rush straight to my room. Straight under the covers. There's no way I can kiss him! Not after I've become his friend! I wouldn't have the control. I wouldn't have the restraint. I really want to kiss him too, but how can I? I'd just… I'd be…

It would be my first.

I'm glad Mabel is out of the room. I could never explain it to her. Not without squealing and pink hearts. And I am NOT in the mood for either.

 **(End brief Dipper POV)**

The flowers are scattered, but beautiful nonetheless. One is graceful and tall, a vibrant shade of crimson. Another is milky white and soft. I pick wildflowers until I have a bouquet of weird, flowery stuff.

I bring it into the Mystery Shack, ignoring Mabel, who ignores me and watches tv, and knock on Pine Tree's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Bill. I was just coming to, uh…apologize, I guess. Is that the word?" I wonder. "Anyway, would you mind opening the door?" I carefully kneel, trying to keep my hands from shaking as I hold the flowers tightly.

He opens the door and looks down at me. I wince. He's…perfect for it. Why won't he let me?

"Pine Tree?"

"Ohhhhh god. Bill, I told you I c-"

I shove the flowers into his arms and hold him by the shoulders. "Pine Tree! Just take the plants!"

"Bill…I-"

"Please!"

He looks down at the flowers, his face flooding with red. "Bill…I—"

I don't know what I'm doing. I just lunge forward. I land on his lips.

It's awkward at first, but satisfying. He groans gently into my mouth. At first, it's a lot of teeth against teeth, but I force my lips to take over and my arms to pull him closer.

 **Author Note. Brought to you by a flying Dorito guy.**

I am bored, alone, and I need writing prompts! Hooked on BillDip, but hey, anything's fine. I'll do any fandom, any time. Love from Widget~


End file.
